


5. Moon

by rosereddawn



Series: Your Invincible Defeat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosereddawn/pseuds/rosereddawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure this is mentioned in the show?? But according to the Supernatural Wiki, John and Kate met when she was the nurse who stitched him back together after a hunt.</p></blockquote>





	5. Moon

Kate pulls the screen door shut behind her back and her voice is all hushed and low for the feigned apology, "It's a school day tomorrow." It's quiet in the house, and quiet out here too, safe for the cicadas in the bushes. Summer's barely over, but she wraps that knitted jacket around herself like she's fending off a winter's chill.

Her smile’s not unfriendly though. She looks him up and down and then says, “So?”

John lets her have her space. He leans against the balustrade that is grey like everything else at night, but shone white and pretty in the sunlight when he passed her house at noon. "So? So what?" he teases.

"Well." She sways a little on her tip toes. "Why now? I don't hear from you in years and suddenly, out of the blue, there you are."

"Here I am."

"John Winchester."

"In the flesh."

She shakes her head and the light from the kitchen catches in her hair. It was the first thing he noticed, her blonde ponytail falling across her shoulder as she leaned down over the hospital bed. She smiled and like an angel shot him up with pain meds.

“You need to give me a little something here, John."

He opens his arms, shoot. "What d'you want to know?"

Instead she laughs, exasperated, and shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans. The jacket falls open; she wears a light shirt underneath, and as a car passes around the corner and swerves its headlights across the porch, he catches a peek of the lace along her neckline. She's still beautiful.

"I've been thinking about you," he offers eventually. "You and Adam. And I got this job over in Le Sueur right now, so I figured I'd drive down. See how you're doing."

"A job, is that... Are you still doing that thing?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Adam can't know that. He's just a kid. He'd be scared sick."

"No, I thought, I could take him to a game every now and then. Something like that. I know I haven't been around. But if that's what he wants, then the boy deserves a chance to know his father, don't you think?"

She sighs and looks out into the night, thin lines of her eyebrows furrowed.

"I want do right by the kid," he adds. "Do what I still can.”

“He’s crazy about the Wilds right now. Next champions, he swears on it.” She smiles, tight-lipped, arms crossed again. “Well, let me think about it. You got a number I can call?”

"Sure." He scribbles a cell number on a piece of paper which she takes with long fingers.

Putting it in her pocket, she gives him a last nod. "Drive safe," she says and barely opens the door to scurry back inside.

The moon hangs low over Windom, Minnesota, over its white picket fence neighbourhoods with the trimmed lawns and the closed doors. A cat hushes by, black as the night, and that about sums up his luck. He gets back in the car. The road, at least, is kind and willing to stretch however far he needs it to be. Its bars along the way will put the necessary distance between this family and the one waiting in that too small motel room over in Le Sueur.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this is mentioned in the show?? But according to the Supernatural Wiki, John and Kate met when she was the nurse who stitched him back together after a hunt.


End file.
